


"Do you have the time?"

by Tdrugan99



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: But not alot, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, a little violence, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdrugan99/pseuds/Tdrugan99
Summary: Richie saves Eddie from Bowers and his gang.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	"Do you have the time?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and basically my first time writing, sooooo its gonna be really bad, but I hope maybe someone likes it.

My name is Eddie and I’m pretty sure I’ve made a huge mistake. I’m only 16, I shouldn’t be in this part of town while it’s basically pitch black outside. I’ve heard about stuff that happens on this side and let me tell you they’re not pretty, and it's not like I can defend myself, I’m barely even 5’6 and I weigh like maybe 130 soaking wet, also did I mention I have ASTHMA, so yeah I would probably die. Ugh! Anyways back to why I’m on this side of town in the first place is because my mother basically had a heart attack because I wanted to go too the sewers with my friends, and it’s not like I meant for her to get so mad, and it’s not like I meant to yell at her and say how she was suffocating but I just got so mad. Sooooo that’s why I'm here, there’s this great bakery here that has the best pie in the world. While I was waiting for the bus after I got my pie, I realized it was taking a long time and I could feel it getting later and later. So I decided to ask the man next to me the time, ‘’Excuse me, do you have the time?’’when he looked at me I realized that wasn’t just a random guy, that was Richie Tozier. When I saw it was him I almost ran away, not only was he like a foot taller than me, had way more muscle than me, he was notorious for fighting anyone who looks at him wrong. I had a huge, gigantic, mega crush on him (but he could never know that). ‘’It's almost ten, why Eddie Spaghetti you got a curfew?’’, Richie asked. Oh my god, HE KNOWS MY NAME????? “Yes dickwad, my mother’s probably having a stroke”. Richie just laughed. I could listen to that all day on repeat, I’m never going to make it on time. I guess Richie sees me freaking out and asks ‘’ Do you need a ride home, Eds?’’, omg, me and Richie riding in a car together, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I’m about to answer him when I see Bowers and his little gang walking down the street, ‘’SHIT’’ I basically screamed, which was pretty dumb on my part because then Henry adn his gang saw me and started running towards me, i took off. But obviously they caught up to me and trapped me in a corner of an alley, they started hitting and kicking me so much, I’m pretty sure one of my ribs broke, and I could tell I was bleeding so badly I couldn’t even breathe without blood coming out of my mouth. All of a sudden the guys were pulled off of me and when I looked up and there was Richie, he had a knife to Henry’s throat and when he saw me looking at him, he pushed Henry to the ground and came over to me and tried to talk to me but I could focus on how cute he looked, which in my state is exactly what I said. I kissed him and he actually kissed me back, my blood and both of our sweat mixing between our tongues. We kissed for a few minutes before I finally lost consciousness. When I finally woke up it was to the sunlight streaming in an unfamiliar room, with an unfamiliar scent, when I looked up I saw Richie sleeping soundly and peacefully. At that moment I had no other concerns beside the beautiful man above me, and I realize now that I could possibly fall in love with this misunderstood man.


End file.
